


Cracked

by YondudeUdonta



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YondudeUdonta/pseuds/YondudeUdonta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You always study him, carefully, scrutinizing every minute detail. You know that his eyes hold too much pain, and his shoulders are hunched under the weight of the hidden world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cracked

You fall in love with a human, the forbidden fruit. You fall in love with a man who's been to Hell and back.

You always study him, carefully, scrutinizing every minute detail. You know that his eyes hold too much pain, and his shoulders are hunched under the wait of the hidden world.

He's seen his family die, ticked off one by one, he's seen his brother die and come back and die again, the cycle repeated over and over.

You see the looks he gives you when he thinks you're distracted. He looks like he wants to cry.

You try to struggle to the surface, the real you, the right you, the one he knows.

You try so hard, but you just can't, your sanity's too cracked. You're too far gone.


End file.
